The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a device for terminating multi-pair telecommunications cables. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a device for terminating multi-pair telecommunications cables that provides improved pair-to-pair wire isolation along with being capable of being installed without any customized or specialized tools.
The telecommunications industry has been using 66 block devices for terminating multi-pair telecommunications cables, including 25 pair and 50 pair cables, for many years. The 66 block devices are typically utilized to connect and isolate the external telecommunications wiring from the internal telecommunications wiring of a building. The 66 block devices for a building are typically located at or in a wiring closet such that all of the termination locations for the external telecommunications wiring and the internal communication wiring are in one location.
The 66 block devices are also utilized within isolated, stand alone enclosures at some facilities, such as at a plant or production facility. The isolated, stand alone enclosures are utilized for the same purposes as the wiring closet of a building, namely, to provide a single location for terminating the external telecommunications wiring and for connecting the telecommunications wiring for the facility.
The 66 block devices typically require a specialized punch down tool to install the pairs of telecommunications wires to the device. The punch down tool is typically customized to work with termination blocks produced by a particular manufacturer. As such, if an installer wants to utilize multiple suppliers of the 66 block devices, the installer must carry each of the 66 block device manufacturer's punch down tool, which can be costly, cumbersome and inefficient.
Traditionally, the multi-pair cables were only for voice signals, otherwise known as plain old telephone service (POTS). However, with technological advances, like xDSL, it is now possible to deliver both high speed data (xDSL) and POTS over the same twisted pairs. While the standard 66 block devices functioned exceptionally well with POTS signals, the standard 66 block devices do not function well with the high speed data signals due to poor pair-to-pair wire isolation.